Together Again
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: Sirius was in a relationship before he was sent to Azkaban. Now years later he waits to see her again. When he does he finally does he finds out the extent of the abuse she endured by the hands of her brother. Sirius/OC


**Ok. I got this plot in my head a few days ago and started writing this. I know where I want to take this but I'm not sure if I'll continue writing it. It just depends on how many people like it. **

**I apperated in front of a familiar house. I slowly walk up the steps and knock on the door. Looking down at my appearance I see blood on my left arm, shirt, and pants. I didn't have to look to know I have cuts and bruises on my face, legs, back, and almost everywhere else.**

**The door opens and I look up to see Remus. Before either of us can talk I collapse.**

**Sirius' P.O.V~**

"**Well, if there is nothing else to discuss in this meeting let's have some tea. Molly?" Molly nodded and walks out of the room and into the kitchen. The room begins to fill with chatter as Remus walk over to me.**

"**Sirius, you've been unusually quiet. What's the matter?"**

"**I've just been thinking. It's nothing."**

"**Sirius, I know when you lie. I also know that today is Vivanne's birthday." I sigh knowing what he's getting at.**

"**I sat in Azkaban thinking about when I'd see her next. When I got out I hoped that I could. But her brother is a no good Death Eater who has her locked away." I bite my tongue knowing I could rant for hour about him.**

"**You two truly loved each other before you got locked up, didn't you?" I remember the day they took me away. It's still clear in my head. I had spent the whole day with Viv.**

"**I proposed the day we left Hogwarts. We decided to keep it a secret and wait to get married since everything was so hectic. The morning of the day I was taken away by the Aurors, Vivianne told me the greatest news. She told me she was pregnant." I pause to see Remus' expression that consisted of shock.**

"**While I was in Azkaban she wrote me a letter. After I was imprisoned her brother moved her in with him and his wife. She told me he would beat her. And because of him she lost the baby." Anger starts to fill me and by Remus' expression, him too.**

"**Sirius, why have you never told anyone?" I look to see the entire room had stopped their conversations to listen to me.**

"**I've only been out of Azkaban for five months, Tonks. And it's not something I like talking about."**

"**I know who Vivianne is but I've never known her last name so I'm not sure who her brother is. Who is he?"**

"**Lucius Malfoy." Tonks opens her mouth to talk but a knock at the door interrupts her.**

"**I'll get it." Remus walks out of the room while Molly walks back in with the tea. Her expression shows she heard everything. The front door opens but there is no other sound.**

**Seconds later the front door slams shut.**

"**Clear the couch!" Remus yells moments before walking through the doorway. My hear stops when I see who's in his arms.**

"**Vivianne." I barely whisper. Dumbledore takes charge of the situation.**

"**Everyone please leave the room, except you Molly. I'm going to Floo Madam Pomfry." People start clearing the room but I just stand there. Remus pauses next to me and puts a hand on my arm.**

"**Come on, Sirius, let's go upstairs and wait." I sigh and follow him up to the study where the others were. They all hold worried expressions. Before I went to Azkaban she was part of the Order. But she quit going when she moved in with Malfoy.**

**An hour later and still no news. I don't know if that's good or bad. The room had broken in different conversations awhile go, but I stayed silent. Me being closer to the door I hear foot steps getting closer to the room. The door opens, silencing the room, and walks in Madam Pomfry.**

"**How is she?" Mad-Eye asks after a few moments of silence.**

"**Better now. She had three broken ribs, a fractured right wrist, minor cuts and bruises, along with…" She pauses with a look of pure sadness, "Her left arm had the words 'Blood Traitor' magically carved." Her eyes shows she's holding back.**

"**There's more. Isn't there?" I ask not truly wanting to know.**

"**From the years of torture with magic that she endured, it left her with about a 97% chance she won't have kids. I'm sorry Sirius." I get from my seat and walk out of the room, emotionally numb.**

**Vivianne's P.O.V~**

**I open my eyes and blink. Looking around I'm confused on how I got to this familiar place. After a moment I remember the events that led up to me being here. I smile realizing where I'm at. Grimmauld Place. Just then I realize there is a weight on my left hand. Looking to see what it is, my smile gets larger. I see the man I have loved since I was a fourth year sleeping in a chair beside my bed, holding my hand.**

**Almost a half hour later, with Sirius still sleeping and me watching, the door to the room opens.**

"**Good to see you awake Vivianne." Remus says quietly as he notices the soft snoring of Sirius.**

"**How long have I been out?"**

"**Six days. Sirius has only left you side a hand full of times, and that's because we had to make him."**

"**So what is the length of my injuries?" Remus' expression changes to a sad one. He walks over to my right side and sits down. He explains to me that my left are is permanently scared and due to all the torture Lucius put me through during the years It is very unlikely that I'll ever have kids. I try to stay calm but the tears start streaming. Slowly I start sobbing, unfortunately waking Sirius. I see him look at Remus with a worried expression. Remus tells him he told me about my injuries. Sirius wraps his arms around me and tells me calming things.**

**Almost an hour later there is a knock on my door. Remus gets up and opens the door to show mad-Eye.**

"**The Order is about to start the meeting. Would you three like to join us? And Vivianne, it's good to see you awake." Sirius looks at me to see if I'm up to it. I nod and slip out of the bed. Mad-Eye walks into the meeting room first, then Remus, Sirius, and then myself. Molly rushes to me and engulfs me in a hug.**

"**Oh dear. It's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"**

"**I'm a little sore, but I'm doing better. Thank-you Molly." She ushers me to a chair between her and Mad-Eyes. Sirius sits next to Remus and Kingsly. Dumbledore stands at the head of the table with a bright smile.**

"**Miss Malfoy, it is wonderful to see you after all these years. I have some new that should make you and Sirius very happy." Sirius and I exchange worried glances knowing Dumbledore's good new might not be good.**

"**What would that be Professor?" Sirius asks. Dumbledore's smile grows and he pulls out today's Daily Prophet.**

"**The ministry raided the Malfoy manor after I told them what happened to you Miss Malfoy. There happened to many Death Eaters there having a meeting. Those who weren't able to escape got arrested. One of which was Peter Pettigrew. He confessed that he was the reason for James' and Lily's deaths. He'll go on trail in two days. Your presence is requested at the trail Sirius. In two days time you'll be a free man." No words can express for how Sirius and I feel right now. Everyone in the room has a look of joy, for the real murder of our friends has been captured.**

"**Unfortunately Miss Malfoy you brother was one of the few who got away. According to Pettigrew the meeting was about locating you. It is you chose but I would like for you to stay inside until Lucius calms down or is caught." that news couldn't bring me down from the news of Sirius being free. I look toward Sirius to see him less happy. **

**Dumbledore dismisses the meeting after a little while longer. As everyone exits the room Sirius and I head back up to my room.**

"**Sirius, you're going to be free." I say hugging him as we enter my room.**

"**But you won't be." He replies looking upset.**

"**It won't be for long. Lucius has other things to deal with then looking for me." We go to my bed and lay down. After talking for awhile we both drift off to sleep holding one another.**


End file.
